


These Are Our Holidays

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gyftmas/Christmas, Implied Relationships, Other, Socks, Tried my best, fic of a fic, puns, trashcandisaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: Ah, Gyftmas has arrived in the monster village near Mt. Ebbot, right around the human's Christmas too. May as well celebrate them together, and maybe it will further the monster-human relations.[Warning: Will not make sense unless you have read These Are Our Days by trashcandisaster]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These are our Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244671) by [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia). 



> I've been wanting to write this for so long, and now I have. It's not as great as the original, but I had to make something for the person whose story really got me excited for every new chapter and for the author being a Cool Dude.  
> Here's my thanks in story form. ^u^ Enjoy!

"Thank you. Come again," I heard as I left the store.    
It was nearing Christmas, and, though monsters don't celebrate it and instead celebrate Gyftmas, I thought presents were a good way to introduce them to human celebrations. I had bought 10 green and red gift bags a few days prior with Dolores where we had agreed to share them, wrapping our gifts in together, but two bags were separated for gifts for each other.    
I started humming a little bit of Silver Bells as I approached the gate house, showing off my ID for clearance, and heading towards the plaza where monsters were hauling in decorations for a large pine tree. Decorating pines were a common occurrence for their Gyftmas, like some human holidays. 

Glancing up, I saw Harvey lifting up a smaller rabbit monster who had an ornament. I thought, though only for a moment, about how this would be a wonderful way to show how humans and monsters were so alike. A holiday celebration would certainly help them get accepted faster, even if it wasn’t a holiday anyone was familiar with. I waved to them, getting an acknowledging smile and grin from the young rabbit. Smiling, I turned towards the doorway of the house to finish prepping for tonight and tomorrow’s celebration. 

Once inside, I carefully listened for footsteps or talking sounding from the house. After a moment, I stepped inside and struggled with lugging my purchases up the stairs and to my shared room where I would be bagging them and covering them up with tissue paper. Quietly as possible, bulky gifts were taken from one bag to be placed into another more colorful and labelled one. Smiling to myself as I worked, I imagined how my housemates would react to their gifts, hoping that my choices were as well thought out as I tried to choose them. As I finished the last bag, a thundering of footsteps sounded from the door alongside two voices of the loudest of my housemates.

“Papyrus!” Undyne’s voice shouted, probably from the livingroom, “You gotta put all your PASSION into it! You need to make it so the humans celebrate their holiday, but MONSTER STYLE!” 

“NYEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!” said skeleton yelled in response, which was soon followed by a loud crash and even louder laughter.

I began to hurry downstairs, taking two at a time, to be met with the two monsters laughing and covered in glittery garland. Fighting to keep my laughter under control, I walk over to a fallen Papyrus and proceed to try and help him out.

“You doing alright there?” I asked, pulling at the end of it that had wrapped around the tall monster’s legs.

“YES, JUST GOT A BIT… TIED UP?” he responded, which drew more laughter from Undyne and causing me to laugh.

Freeing Papyrus from his glittery prison was… interesting. Undyne eventually helped out, once she recovered, but tearing the garland to pieces left Papyrus covered in gold sparkles. He didn’t seem to care though, and actually went out of his way to get the sparkles to shine as he moved. This brought on more laughter until Undyne actually snorted, which left a few seconds pause before we were all giggling.

Soon, Sans and Alphys returned from the lab along with Toriel and Frisk, who almost immediately ran to the kitchen, yelling out a question of who wants hot chocolate. 

“that sounds good. hopefully it’ll  _ warm my bones _ ” sans chuckled, drawing out groans and giggles from those in the room.

I chuckled a bit myself before turning to look at the sparkling tree in the plaza, most likely from monster magic. As I gazed at it, I saw a flake fall onto the window before slowly disappearing into a water drop. Soon, plenty of them began to swiftly drift to the ground forming a luminous blanket of white from the Gyftmas tree’s magic light. The smell of hot cocoa drifted from the kitchen as Toriel helped Frisk carry the steaming hot drinks to those who wanted them. I merely watched everyone chatter excitedly about their first surface holiday and the first true snowfall. Outside of Snowdin, I’m sure this was one thing they were hoping to see. I was startled from my trance by Dolores and Asgore arriving with bags of presents and ornaments.

“Did you all finish preparing for Gyftmas?” Asgore asked, his low voice rumbling a bit, causing a bit of snow to fall from his horns.

“Yep! All set and ready! Papyrus and Frisk even got their letters to Santa sent out in time!” Undyne spoke with clear excitement in her voice.

“Grab your coats, for those of you who need them. We best be off to the plaza before it gets too crowded.” Toriel smiled as she gently directed Frisk to their room to grab their jacket. “Don’t forget to grab your gifts. We’re going to be putting them under the tree once we get there.”

“Got it. We’ll go get ready,” Dolores said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our room.

We hurried, grabbing winter wear and gift bags before meeting everyone else in the living room. Alphys and Frisk were practically covered head to foot in warm coats and scarves. I had to stifle a laugh at how Toriel was bundling Frisk to a point where they could barely walk without falling over. After a compromise on winter wear, we all left for the plaza carrying bags and food. I brought my phone, hoping to take pictures of the festivities and post them onto the social media pages for them. 

Once we arrived, we all deposited our gifts under the tree, then broke away to talk to the other monsters there and eat the food that had been set up. I managed to take pictures of not only the tree and several willing monsters, but also how happy everyone was to be celebrating on the surface and with other monsters who have never been in the same place. Time passed quite quickly, the party involving mostly talking and a visit from Santa Claus. I had asked Toriel where Asgore had dissappeared off to, but she merely smiled and said not to say anything when he returned. The happy smiles from the kids, and Papyrus and Frisk, made for many great photos.

Once all was said and done, we headed back to the house to sleep, some more excitedly than others.

* * *

 

“IT’S TIME TO WAKE-UP! THERE ARE PRESENTS TO BE OPENED!” Papyrus yelled up to those who were still in bed.

I had been roused by Frisk earlier, and had been impressed to find the presents we had gotten for everyone near the door in a neat little pile. The call got many sleepy, pajama clad figures to enter the room with varying displays of tiredness.

“Mind if we give you guys our presents first?” I asked the monsters once Dolores had flopped onto the couch.

With a nod from them, I handed over the bags which were quickly opened before a gasp erupted from all of them. I looked over to Undyne and Alphys, who were holding up two pairs of socks that had lizards and fish on them respectively. Both monsters were blushing profusely and staring at Dolores and I, while I merely stared in shock.

The other monsters held up socks from their gifts as well. Papyrus holding very long, knee high, toe socks with leg bones on them and text saying “The Bone Zone”. Sans held short socks, that were extremely fuzzy looking, with skulls on them, and I’ve never seen his face bluer. Toriel and Asgore held up very plain white socks that had the brand name over the toes, saying “no nonsense”. 

I looked over to Dolores in utter shock, only to see her smirk from under her arm. I turned back to see the monsters recovered from their embarrassing presents and actually find the carefully chosen gifts I had gotten them: cookbooks for Papyrus and Toriel, tea bags for Asgore, anime DVDs for Alphys and Undyne, and a new edition astronomy book for Sans. 

Soon, the other gifts were distributed, and we ended the day with a nice dinner made by Toriel and Papyrus. As we started to clean up the living room, I saw the remaining present for Mettaton still sitting by the doorway.

“Hey, Dolores?” I called, “I have my assumptions, but what did you get Mettaton?”

“Oh, would you like to see?” She came in from the kitchen and walked over to the bag, taking out the paper and removing her gift. 

Sticking to the rest of her presents’ themes, they were socks, but very long socks that had towering pine trees along the sides and fluff on the top. Dolores looked quite proud of her gift for the robot, and I could only cover my face with my hand, once again to stifle my laughter.

It was quite a pleasant holiday.


End file.
